Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{149}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $10$ $\sqrt{149}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{10}{7}$